dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aron Tager
Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |death = February 28, 2019 (aged 84) |family = Ann Page (ex-spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Painter |areas_active = Montreal Toronto |active = 1950s–1965 1990–2019 |status = Deceased |website = Aron Tager }}Aron Tager (June 15, 1934-February 28, 2019) was an American-born Canadian actor, voice actor and painter. Career As an artist, Tager has had numerous exhibitions of his work and has sculptures installed at the following locations: Mount Anthony Union High School (Bennington, Vermont); Shaftsbury Elementary School (Shaftsbury, Vermont); Delaware County Community College, (Media, Pennsylvania); and the Indianapolis Jewish Center, Battery Park (Burlington, Vermont). He has earned a number of accolades for his work, including the Gold Key at the National Scholastic Art Competition in 1950, the 1975 Award and Medal at the Norwich University Art Show for "Best Sculpture" and "Most Popular Work in Show", and the Award and Medal, Boston Festival of the Arts, 1985. Trained as an actor, Tager took a 25-year hiatus to focus solely on art, particularly painting and sculpture, before returning to acting in the early 1990s. He appeared in a variety of theatrical, television and film productions, and has had parts in the movies X-Men, Rocky Marciano, Serendipity, Murder at 1600, 10,000 Black Men Named George, A Holiday Romance, and The Salem Witch Trials. A member of the repertory cast of the A&E TV series A Nero Wolfe Mystery, he has also appeared on the television shows At the Hotel, Kojak, Puppets Who Kill, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Monk, Goosebumps, Wild Card, Sirens, Earth: Final Conflict, Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal, Due South, Wonderfalls, Blue Murder, Relic Hunter, The Zack Files and Billable Hours. He played Max Coleman in the 2002 made-for-TV movie Martin and Lewis. A long-time resident of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he has appeared in television commercials and has performed voices for characters in animated children's and adult shows such as Donkey Kong Country, Blazing Dragons, Adventures of the Little Mermaid, Silver Surfer, Jane and the Dragon, Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Flying Rhino Junior High, Papa Beaver's Storytime, The Little Flying Bears, Sam and Max: Freelance Police, Ned's Newt, Rescue Heroes, Time Warp Trio, Grossology, Anatole, Blaster's Universe, Flash Gordon, Freaky Stories, My Dad the Rock Star, Bad Dog, George Shrinks, Diabolik, The Dating Guy, Maya the Bee, The Legend of White Fang, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, C.L.Y.D.E., Gulliver's Travels, Young Robin Hood, Turbo Dogs, The Adventures of Peter Pan, Around the World in Eighty Dreams, Spider Riders, The Adventures of Pinocchio, Bob in a Bottle, The Adventure of Huckleberry Finn, Sandokan, Babar & the Adventures of Badou, Wayside, and The Accuser. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Little Flying Bears'' (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1996-2000) - Cranky Kong Anime Dubbing Anime *''Bob in the Bottle'' (1969-1970) - Additional Voices *''Pinocchio: The Series'' (1972) - Additional Voices *''Maya the Bee'' (1975-1976) - Additional Voices (Saban Dub) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *''Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' (1991) - Anselm *''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'' (2007-2008) - Grandpa Shun External Links *Aron Tager at the Internet Movie Database *Aron Tager at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Montreal-Based Voice Actors Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors